


Rumor Has it

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Convention, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a star on the hit show Supernatural. You play (y/cn) Singer Bobby singers daughter. At one of the conventions someone asks a question that could let everyone know the truth about you and co star Misha Collins





	Rumor Has it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is corny, but I am very very bored so I decided to do a one shot with reader and Misha. Hope you like it.

You sit on stage. Jensen Ackles to your right Jared Padalecki to your left and the love of your life Misha collins sitting at the other end. You and Misha had been seeing each other for 4 months now, doing your best to keep it hush, hush from everyone. Even the people you work with. There was speculation that the two of you were seeing each other, but you never came out and said anything. It was actually kind of fun to be sneaking around. But when a tabloid snatched a pic of the two of you sharing an ice cream it almost went viral instantly. 

"Next question." Jared said. A young girl with long black hair stood up to the mic. 

"Hi." She said nervously. 

"Hi." you say with a smile.

"Um this is for y/n and Misha." She says. 

"What are we chopped liver?" Jensen asked. You elbow him as everyone chucklees. 

"Go on." you say smiling at her. 

"So rumor has it that two of you are a couple, is that true?" She asks. 

"Yes finally..." Jared says, as he and everyone else eyes the two of you. 

"A couple of what?" you ask nervously hoping to detur the question. 

"My collegue has a point, a couple of what? A couple of amazing people then yes.. yes we are." Misha says. 

"I wouldn't go that far." Jensen teased. Everyone chuckled. The girl shifted un easy. 

"Come on your public wants to know." Jared says. 

"What would make you think I would be interested in a goofball like Misha collins?" you ask. Misha smiles a toothy grin and a part of you thinks maybe he put this poor girl up to this question just to watch you squirm. 

"You were spotted having ice cream and coming out of the I Max theater, together.. So I was just wondering if the rumors are true." She asked Again all eyes are on you. Misha leaned across Jared and looked at you as if to tell him what to say. You shrugged. 

"Oh for crine out loud." Jensen said. He gets up and pulls you with him. 

"Up." he tells Misha.

"Don't you just love when he takes control?" Misha asks standing. 

"You know it." you agree sarcastically. 

"Now this rumor has been going on long enough, Not just with the fans but with those you work with as well." Jensen says. Jared stands next to Jensen and smiles at the two of you know you are both feeling very awkward with all eyes on you. 

"So here's the deal. If you're not Then Misha will sit back down and if you are then....." he lets his words trail. 

"Then what?" Misha asks

"You kiss her dumb ass." Jensen says. 

"I hate you right now." you say annoyed. 

"I'm not the one you have to worry about am I sugar?" Jensen says. 

"Ok so the question is, do you two have a love connection?" Jared says. Misha looks at you and you him. Both of you trying to decide if it was time to let the others know or not. Suddenly Misha grabs your hand and pulls you to him. His warm lips press against yours as the room erupts with cheers, whistles, and applause. You slip your arms around him not breaking the moment. You loved his kisses you almost got drunk off of them, and right now nothing else mattered. A piece of you was happy that the truth was out, but a small part of you was going to miss the sneaking around.

"holy crap, some body get the hose already!" Jared said. Misha chuckled and pulled away. Everyone was still clapping. 

"Ok Ok, settle down." Jensen said. 

"And now you know." Misha said as the two of you sat next to each other. You laugh and shake your head slightly embarrassed. 

"Wait.. Jared pay up." Jensen said holding out his hand. 

"You bet on us?" You ask shocked. 

"Heck yeah. Jared said there was no way in hell you would degrade yourself to dating this guy. And I said that the two of you were def doing it." he says You look at him and smack the side of his arm. 

"Jerk!" you said. 

"Bitch." he replied as everyone laughed. Misha reached over and took your hand in his You smiled. It was finally offical Now everyone knew that the sweetest man in the world held the key to your heart and you were perfectlly ok with that.


End file.
